Daniel Park
Park Hyung Suk (Daniel Park) is the main protagonist of''' Lookism'''. He is a student in the Fashion Department at Jae Won High School. Background Park Hyung Suk's family is poor, and he grew up with only his mother. He was bullied in his former school because of his appearance by Lee Tae Sung. Hence, he transferred to Jae Won High school, only to wake up one morning in a new body that is gorgeous and muscular, the epitome of a human body. Appearance His original body is short, obese and deemed unattractive by the other characters. He is usually seen wearing glasses. His other body however, is a tall and handsome young man that attracts the attention of everyone around him. He has a black swept left side bang hairstyle and black eyes. At Jae Won High School, he usually wears a white, long, sleeve shirt, a blue tie, dark grey pants, and wears any shoes. Throughout the series, he is seen wearing a blue blazer suit and white long sleeve shirt with a golden vest. He changes his clothes every now and then. He uses his second body to come to school while his original body is used to work as a part-timer in a mini-mart at night. Personality Park Hyung Suk is a kind, friendly and peaceful person in both of his appearances. This led his fellow peers to initially find him in his second body to be odd, since handsome people are usually thought to be arrogant and selfish. As he was a victim of bullying before, he befriended and protects the weak such as Ji Ho and Duk Hwa. His helpful personality eventually led his fellow school mates to respect him. Similarly, he also respects his friends and highly admires those who are diligent towards their goal like Duk Hwa and Vasco. This inspired him to change himself for the better in his original body by exercising and having a balanced diet after his inability to stand up towards Tae Sung in Pavlov's Dog Arc. Even so, his goal to change himself is proved to be difficult due to his lack of self-confidence. His timidity leads him to being bullied at his old school and prompt him to be more insecure with himself, especially in his original body. As a result, he is cruel towards his mother at first by blaming her for his problems' but he shows remorse and regrets the way he treats his mother and does his best to be a good son by making money and by getting good grades. Since his personality remains the same in both bodies, he still retain these traits in his second body which caused some characters to perceived him to be a cowardly and weak person. Due to his lack of interaction with people around him prior having his second body, he can be rather oblivious and see the world with rose-tinted glasses at times. Likewise, he is easily deceived by perceived kindness. For example, he once accidentally agreed to become a host in a club and escaped the club while drunk. Moreover, he thought that Yui genuinely like him for who he is but was shocked when she treated him cruelly while he is in his original body. He also never smoked or drank before, and didn't know how to refuse when put under peer pressure. This tend to create humorous situations and misunderstanding about him. Something of note is his fighting ability, even in his original body. He's able to internalize most fighting moves after only seeing them once, and is surprisingly competent at performing them without issue. In his second body, he can easily defeat most male characters despite his little experience. In his original body, he's nowhere near as powerful as he is in his second body, but is still a threat. His momentum and weight gives surprising force behind his punches, and he's able to throw textbook jabs, hooks, and straights rather well. Plot In his former school, he was an ordinary student who was bullied by countless delinquents due to his weight and appearance. However, his mother, having seen that he was being bullied by other students, decided to sent him to Jaewon High School. Before he went to his new school, he encountered Jin Sung for the first time. After Jin Sung beat him up for flirting with Mijin, he woke up as an extraordinarily handsome young man and was startled to find his original body sleeping next to him. This led him to discover that he can used two bodies. Fearing that he will be bullied, he uses his second body to school. Due to his appearance, he becomes the most popular guy at his new school. Jin Sung and the Ghost Lady The day after Jin Sung is dared to sign the Ghost Lady's portrait, Hyung Suk is seen with Eun Tae, Bum Jae and Mijin when they go to check out Jin Sung's signature, and Hyung Suk looks shocked when Jin Sung wets his pants. In the epilogue, Hyung Suk feels as if someone is following him, and wonders if he is getting ill. In fact, he is stalked by the ghost lady who has fallen in love with him. Jae Yeol's Wallet When Ji Ho was with Jae Yeol and Hyung Suk, he decided that the reason why girls didn't like him as much was because the other two were rich and he wasn't. When Hyung Suk calls for Jae Yeol to help him with a question, Jae Yeol rushes over, leaving his wallet behind. Ji Ho comments on how good Jae Yeol is to Hyung Suk and is about to tell Jae Yeol he's forgotten his wallet, but, instead pockets it, trying to prank Jae Yeol. Later, Hyung Suk tags along when Ji Ho asks Jae Yeol to buy him some snacks, hoping for Jae Yeol to find out his wallet was gone. However, Ji Ho was disappointed to see Jae Yeol pay with his cell phone instead. When Ji Ho's backpack is stolen, he immediately runs to the convenience store where Hyung Suk's original body worked and tells Hyung Suk everything. Ji Ho and Hyung Suk then confront the bullies at the playground, only for the bullies to beat them up. Hyung Suk realizes that, although he'd been able to clearly see every punch and kick directed his way, he was unable to do anything because his reflexes were too slow. Hyung Suk then returns to the bullies with his new body, asking for them to return the bag. The bullies do so immediately and try to suck up to him. New Hyung Suk then takes Ji Ho to Jae Yeol's home. They then see Jae Hye, Jae Yeol's younger sister. When they ask if Jae Hye lives with Jae Yeol, she answers that her brother lives alone, but she's come over to play. Jae Hye then tells them Jae Yeol's just left, but she'll text him telling him they're there. Jae Yeol's answer is very frenzied, and Jae Hye explains that he said he's coming back immediately, and says it's not like her brother to do so. She then tells them Jae Yeol had asked her to help him find his wallet. Hyung Suk immediately begins to tell her that they have Jae Yeol's wallet, but Ji Ho stops him, not wanting to look bad in front of a pretty girl. Ji Ho goes to try to throw the wallet inside of Jae Yeol's room. Jae Hye greets Jae Yeol as he gets home. He's sweaty from running, panting and holding a plastic bag. She tells him she's come over to play and asks where he's been. Hyung Suk explains that Ji Ho's come as well, and that, if Hyung Suk had known earlier, he would have told Jae Yeol he was coming beforehand. Jae Yeol, seeing Hyung Suk, immediately starts cleaning the room, while Jae Hye tells him it's already clean. Ji Ho walks out of Jae Yeol's room after being bitten by Inu and her pups. That's when Ji Ho sees the bag Jae Yeol is holding, which is full of 10 million won checks. Hyung Suk says that he didn't know Jae Yeol had gone out collecting the checks, and that Hyung Suk had a lot of them too. It turns out that the checks were just pamphlets promoting the online clothes shop that Hyung Suk poses for, and Hyung Suk's picture is printed on the back. Ji Ho realizes that all his work was for nothing and faints. ~the day before~ Jae Yeol was walking through the streets when he receives a pamphlet for the clothing store that Hyung Suk works for. People were throwing them away when they realized they weren't checks. When Jae Yeol puts Hyung Suk's picture in his wallet, he smiles. Relationships Hyung Suk's mother At first, when Hyung Suk is being bullied, he blames his mother for everything. However, as the story progresses, he begins to appreciate everything his mother has done for him. Jae Yeol Hyung Suk is the only person who can understand Jae Yeol because Jae Yeol doesn't talk throughout the series. The two are close friends; Jae Yeol often does kind things for Hyung Suk without him realizing it. Jae Yeol was suspected to possess feelings for him, which can be seen from all the things that he has done for him. Ha Neul When Hyung Suk transferred to Jae Won, Ha Neul immediately started flirting with him. In fact, she was the first girl to have ever flirted with him. Although Ha Neul at first didn't respect Hyung Suk in his original body, but after saving her from an internet stalker, she began falling in love with the original Hyung Suk, which seemed to confuse her because she still has a crush on the new Hyung Suk. Soo Jung Soo Jung liked the original Hyung Suk, despite them seeming to despise each other mutually whenever they met in their new body, both having slight prejudice against people with an attractive exterior. However as the plot progressed, the negative feelings between the two seemed to subside, especially during the Stalker Arc. Trivia * Park Hyung Suk is modeled after Aboki model and singer Park Hyung Suk. * Whenever he gets drunk, he becomes very aggressive, cynical, and angry. ** He also gets stronger; at one point, he was able to crush a phone into pieces with one hand. * He has a beautiful voice, which refers to Hyung Suk in real life. * He seems to have a crush on Soo Jung whilst she occupies her original body. * He is best friends with Jae Yeol. * Hong Jae Hye, Jae Yeol's younger sister, seems to have a crush on him. * Due to his handsome and athletic looks, he becomes the most popular guy at his school. Hyung Suk and the ghost.png Image-1.jpeg Category:Character Category:Male